Galad Mi Mornie
by Estel
Summary: Episode III in the Home Again Quadrilogy. DONE!!!
1. Of Friends and Foes

Chapter One- Friends and Foes  
  
AN: Okay, this picks up soon after "Home again" left off. Read that and the original, "Return of the Ring", if you haven't already, to understand what is going on. This chapter has a lot of really short sections, but I have about… lessee… six romances going on…  
  
Alright, people… I NEED REVIEWS!! Review me, signed, and I'll check out your stuff, but…PLEASE… this time, I wanna beat my record, which is about 77 reviews. PLEASE, people! Please! It only takes a second, and I may reward some people with a spoiler if you ask for one.  
  
  
  
*** The next day ***  
  
*** In Mordor ***  
  
A man dressed in a multi-colored robe sat thinking, puffing on a pipe as he did so. A knock on the door did not startle him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. The door opened.  
  
"They have arrived in Middle-Earth, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Wormtongue."  
  
The man at the door closed the door quickly and silently. The man in the robe sat in his chair, even more deep in thought.  
  
"They think they can counter us?" He asked himself. "The fools…"  
  
* * *  
  
As my friends and I arrived in my temporary room at Minas Tirith, They looked around in wonderment.  
  
"Where ARE we?" asked Rachel.  
  
"The white city," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Minas Tirith?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
My friends who were new to Middle-Earth inspected the room.  
  
"Wow…" said Nikki, looking in my direction.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We're all dressed differently…"  
  
I looked down at my garb, faded brown leggings and a green tunic (I had changed into clothing of elf-make when we had arrived at the white city), and saw she was right. I looked at my friends who were not from Middle- Earth and smiled.  
  
Rachel gasped as she noticed they all had a weapon too… part of the magic of the moment, I guessed. Rachel pulled out a longsword, Nikki a bow and arrow, and Ivy and Andrea two medium-size daggers. I smiled as I put my hand on the familiar hilt of my sword.  
  
"What've you got, Leah?" asked Nikki.  
  
I unsheathed my sword and looked at it. It was very shiny and had carved runes in the hilt and elvish carved on the blade, as it was of elf-make. I examined it closely before sheathing it.  
  
There was a rap at the door, and Gandalf, who was nearest, opened it. Elrond walked in.  
  
"Ah, I see you have arrived." He said, surveying the room. "But who are they?" he asked, meaning Nikki, Rachel, Andrea, and Ivy.  
  
"My lord, these are Leah's friends from Middle Earth." Answered Legolas.  
  
"I see." He said. "Well, we will be seeing you off… when?" the Elf-Lord said, as a way of asking when we were leaving.  
  
"Where are going, anyway, Gandalf?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"We will leave in a fortnight. We should be able to have everything ready by then." Gandalf replied to Elrond, before turning to the rest of us.  
  
"A new evil has risen in Moria." He said. "A dangerous thing has happened; the balrog has escaped its dungeons.  
  
'Though there is no danger if we do not awake the demon, we must destroy it. Saruman has figured out a way to control it, and his plan is apparent: to wreak havoc on Middle-Earth through the demon, and through other forces of Mordor as well."  
  
We sat in silence.  
  
"That's not good." Nikki said. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." She said.  
  
They continued to bicker, much to everyone's amusement, until it was time for dinner. We then made our way down to the dining hall, Nikki and Rachel still bickering.  
  
*** That night ***  
  
I stood on the small balcony of Frodo's and my room. Frodo was standing next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed and leaned in, so my head was resting on his shoulder. Though it was dark and I could not see his face, I knew he was smiling. He ran a hand through my hair, resting his head against mine, both of us taking joy in the moment.  
  
*** Elsewhere ***  
  
Pippin sat on the small stool out on his balcony, smoking a pipe, deep in thought. He wasn't supposed to like anyone, not in that way… he was long past the age where most hobbits would have settled down… but all that he could see before him when he closed his eyes was that golden hair- those hazel eyes… the breeze almost whispered her name, tickling his ear…  
  
* * *  
  
Andrea looked out her window. She didn't know what had overtaken her- she normally hated guys, they were almost all jerks. But this one- he was different somehow. She didn't quite know how, but she liked him…  
  
* * *  
  
Ivy sat on her bed and sighed. Why did he have to be so damn cute? The way he was always perky, the way he grinned lopsidedly, the way he would crack jokes and laugh with his best friend… she had hated guys, ever since the dance last year… She trailed off, lost in thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Merry frowned. This was like nothing he'd ever felt before…was he sick? All he felt was a very overwhelming desire… but no, he couldn't be in love with her, could he? The way the sunlight played upon her brown hair, the way her golden green eyes sparkled with laughter when he told a joke, the way she smiled…  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas and Nikki sat on Legolas' balcony.  
  
"Shall we tell them soon?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Yes, soon, my darling." He replied, his voice quivering ever so slightly. She looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Rachel sat on her balcony, thinking. If only he were here- no. wait. He had Rosie, didn't he? She was so confused- was he with Rosie, or had that never happened because of his imprisonment at Cirith Ungol?  
  
Just then, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said softly. The door swung open, and Samwise walked in.  
  
"Hullo," he said sheepishly. Rachel smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam sat in his room, puzzled. Should he- would that seem- he was so confused. He knew he liked her, but he didn't know if she felt the same. Sure, she acted the part, but was that reality, or was he just imagining?  
  
* * *  
  
*** At Leah's House ***  
  
Leah's mother, Emily, looked up suddenly from her place at the sink. Was she imagining things, or had she just heard the floor creak?  
  
"Leah?" she called. When there was no answer, she went to the kitchen door and looked around. Satisfied with telling herself Leah was probably just out playing or had gone somewhere with her friends, she turned back to do her dishes, but never got there. When she saw who- or what- was behind her, she stopped dead, the plate she had been cleaning falling from her hand to the floor with a crash.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked up when I heard a knock at the door. Two weeks had passed, and we were leaving that morning.  
  
"Come in," Frodo said, before giving me one last smile and peck on the cheek. Rachel walked in. Seeing that last kiss, she gave an evil grin.  
  
"Oh… am I interrupting anything?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," said Frodo, ushering her out the door. I laughed, and jokingly shook a finger at him.  
  
"Bad Frodo! Heel!" I said, laughing. Rachel and Frodo both laughed.  
  
Once Rachel had recovered from her laughing attack, she revealed what she had come for.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Aragorn wants all of us on the main balcony at noon."  
  
I nodded. "Okay." She smiled and winked before leaving.  
  
"My god," Frodo said, shaking his head. "Did Rachel just… wink?"  
  
"I think so…" I said, picking up my pack, which was near the door. "Let's go." 


	2. All you need is love, love, love... All ...

1 Galad Mi Mornie  
  
Chapter Two- All you need is love  
  
AN: another thing is, just as the hobbits were human in Leah's world, the humans in Leah's world are hobbits.  
  
Also, I promise the part about Leah's mother will be explained soon.  
  
One more thing- I've just adopted a second fan fiction (called sabotage, but it's an actors fic, so I can't post it. It will be posted on my website. I'm also working on another fiction, the sequel to this. SO DEAL!!! A FOURTH fic is also in the works, though I'm not exactly really actively working on it. Again, DEAL. I'm also trying gallantly no to lose my mind (though I know for a fact it's too late.)  
  
There will be probably about three or four chapters, tops, after this on this story. How long the next one will be, however, is anyone's guess.  
  
  
  
Nikki (Leah's friend) looked around as she walked, taking in the sights. She didn't think she'd seen such beautiful scenery before in her life. She looked back from her position behind Aragorn and saw Sam (Leah's son) looking at her. They both blushed and Sam looked at his toes and cleared his throat. Nikki resumed looking forward and wondered if…  
  
When they were about six hours out of Rivendell, and getting ready to stop for a short rest, Legolas stiffened and breathed in sharply. Everyone looked back and he motioned to get down and hide. Nikki looked around for a split second before diving into the bushes, near where Sam had gone. She soon realized her mistake as she landed in his lap. She blushed and caught herself before she spoke any apology. He stiffened, cocking his head to one side to listen better. He relaxed after straining for a second.  
  
He stiffened, hearing a slight rustling, and put a protective arm around her, thinking danger was near. When the sound was revealed to be Leah, they were relieved but embarrassed as she grinned at her findings.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, the newest fellowship, this time of fourteen, sat around the non-existent campfire, cold and hungry. Things were bad and were steadily getting worse.  
  
Nikki Underhill-Baggins looked around in the dark. She turned on her side to face Legolas, who was lying next to her. He also turned to face her, hearing her move with his sharp ears.  
  
"Hullo," she thought at him, smiling and extending her arms to accept his embrace. He silently pulled her into his arms, enveloping her in warmth. She laid her head on his chest and sighed silently. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through her hair. She looked up at him as he opened his eyes, and they lay like that for a while.  
  
~*~  
  
Samwise Gamgee looked over to where Rachel sat, eating her breakfast of dried meat and lembas. She looked up, sensing his eyes on her back. She seemed to be scanning the area, taking in her surroundings. He really did love her. He was now sure of it. He had talked to Frodo about it, and his advice was to tell her. "Tell her!?" he had asked. The idea had seemed crazy at the time, but now he was sure it was the right thing to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck walked nonchalantly up to her. Her brown hair sparkled in the midday sun. She turned and smiled.  
  
"Ivy," he said, clearing his throat, "I need to tell you something…"  
  
~*~  
  
Andrea glanced around, looking at the fellowship. She'd only read the first book, for school, and had never really liked it. She had really thought, though, that she and her best friend seemed very like to Merry and Pippin. They were always joking around, laughing at their own jests. Now she sat, looking at the guy who she loved-wait, she did love him, then? She was so confused- she thought she loved him, but she wasn't really sure…  
  
~*~  
  
A week later, Nikki found herself looking off into the sunrise from the edge of their camp, thinking wistfully of their journey and wishing Legolas were there. Right on cue, the blonde elf strode up and sat down next to her. She looked into his face, which was looking sadly to the horizon.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Mor Ely," he said, lapsing into his native tongue. "Dark dreams," he stated, giving the answer in English this time.  
  
"I see," she said, frowning and biting her lip. "And what sort of dark dreams?" She interrogated, curious. He stayed silent. She decided not to pester him and sank into his chest as he put his arm around her.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat, on the second week of our journey, with my chin in my hand, looking towards the looming form of the Misty Mountains. Gandalf had said we'd be there in only a week- a week too long, in my opinion. I just wanted to go there, do what we came for, and leave. I knew we wouldn't get off nearly that easy, but I figured it was worth some hope.  
  
As Aragorn stood up and began to continue on our path, the rest of us got up to follow him. This was going to be a loooong week.  
  
~*~  
  
Five days outside of Moria, it began to rain.  
  
And rain.  
  
And rain.  
  
Everyone and everything was soaked; nothing was dry. The supplies were wet, the food was wet, the ground was wet. Oh, and we were wet.  
  
"Lucky we're only fi-" my daughter started, but she never finished. Several screams followed, and we all looked back to where she had been walking, towards the back of the fellowship. Orcs were swarmed around the back of the fellowship, and their number was growing quickly. Legolas, who had been walking behind Nikki, began firing arrows at the Orcs like there was no tomorrow. My friends Nikki, Ivy, and Andrea froze for a second before pulling out their weapons, and Rachel drew her sword like it was old habit. As I drew my sword, praying silently for my friends and loved ones, I saw out of the corner of my eye Aragorn and the hobbits do the same thing, and Gandalf drew Glamdring.  
  
My whole process of thinking was basically non-existent, my movements mechanical from practice. I looked around briefly and saw Frodo and Sam taking on three Orcs a little way off, in front of me to my left. The Nikkis were fighting a whole group of them, with Legolas standing nearby shooting arrows at the Orcs that were coming. Gandalf and Aragorn were fighting back to back, and together fending off a whole circle of Orcs. Merry, Pippin, Ivy, and Andrea were also standing in a cluster, the latter two fighting more timidly. Rachel was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Just then, I saw Rachel come to stand next to me, helping fight off the particularly tough Orc I was fighting. As Rachel's sword came in from the right and mine from the left, we finally defeated the Monster and gave a brief high-five before looking around to see who to help.  
  
Frodo, looking around to see how we were faring, spotted Rachel and I. His look of concentration was soon replaced by a look of fear.  
  
"LEAH!" he shouted. I frowned. "BEHIND YOU!" he yelled. I whirled around just in time to duck as an Orc came up behind me. I dove aside, narrowly missing his blow. I looked up to see Rachel fighting it and I joined her.  
  
~*~  
  
After we had finally taken care of the swarm, we began to assess the damage. Most of the supplies had been spilt or damaged, but we figured we'd have enough if we just tightened our belts and spared what we could. None of us had gotten out of battle without some form of wound or injury. Rachel had a tear in the back of her shirt and blood had soaked around the wound, Aragorn had nasty cuts on both arms, Frodo had been cut on the right shoulder and on his lower left arm. Sam suffered less damage; his cloak was slightly shredded and he was bleeding on his cheek, but there was no other apparent damage. I had been cut on my left leg and right arm and had several scratches and bruises from my dive earlier.  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn were speaking quietly.  
  
"Typical," I said to Frodo. I put an arm around him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For saving me back there."  
  
"Oh, that… no problem," he replied. I shut my eyes and sighed. Thank god we were out of that and safe, for the moment at least. I broke apart gently from his embrace, and motioned for him to sit down. He obliged, giving me a strange look, and I crouched down and began to examine his left shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Two rainy, miserable days later, we had covered considerable ground, and Gandalf estimated we were only two days away from Moria, which was good news to some (it would allow us to leave sooner, and get us out of this rain) and bad news to others (It would mean we'd face danger sooner).  
  
I looked over to the watch post where Nikki and Legolas had been assigned- we had decided to take watch posts in twos, since danger was becoming more frequent.  
  
~*~  
  
Nikki looked over to where Legolas was, slumped against a tree trunk next to her with his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't sleeping; if he were, his eyes would be open. She put an am around him, and his eyes snapped open. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. His face broke into a smile as they broke apart.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, looking at her face, bathed in moonlight.  
  
She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand.  
  
"And I you," she whispered, bringing her head closer to kiss him again.  
  
~*~  
  
I saw Nikki and Legolas lean in to meet each other's embrace, and I smiled. How they reminded me of two other people I had once known… 


	3. Chapter three- and then there were...umm...

Chapter Three- Fifteen We were one day outside of Moria when we saw it- a lump on the ground. It looked at first to be just a log, or a large stone, or something, but on closer inspection, it turned out to be a someone. A very alive, pointy-eared someone. Legolas volunteered to go scout, and see if they were good or evil, dead or alive. ~*~ Narquendiel woke to see a face above hers, blurry. She squinted and it came into focus. "Legolas?" she asked groggily. His eyes widened as he realized just who she was. "Narquendiel! I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed. She reached up and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She looked at him. She loved the sight of that handsome elf face, the one she thought she'd never see again. And now her ex-lover was sitting in front of her, staring her straight in the face. They looked into each other's eyes; each amazed and stunned to see the other, and stayed like that for a second. ~*~ Nikki looked to where Legolas and this elf, Narquendiel she had been called, were sitting. After a slow moment, Legolas stood up and looked down, his hands on his knees, apparently inquiring about whether or not the other elf was hurt. She shook her head, and he extended a hand, helping her up. He brought her over to where the rest of the fellowship stood, excitedly introducing them. "Everyone, this is Narquendiel. Narquendiel, this is-" he paused briefly, and began to introduce the elf to everyone. ~*~ We had reached the Moria Lake. Frodo shivered, and I reached over and patted him on the back, giving him a smile. "Don't worry," I said. "We'll all be fine." Narquendiel looked up at the elaborate gate as Gandalf reached up and began to make the gate visible. Frodo chuckled, remembering the first time they had been here, I guessed. "Mellon," Narquendiel said, causing the gates to creak open. We all turned to stare at her, besides Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn, who knew her better than the rest of us. Gandalf placed a crystal he had procured from his robes on the top of his staff, causing the threshold of Moria to light up. He stepped inside, and the rest of us followed him. Frodo, Sam, and Pippin, walking right next to each other, shuddered in unison. I laughed quietly as they looked around. I saw Ivy and Andrea whispering in the back, nod their heads, and grin, creeping silently up to where Frodo, Pippin, and Sam stood. "Oh no," I groaned silently. Ivy and Andrea were now directly behind Pippin. I looked around and saw Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Rachel, and Narquendiel watching their antics with amusement. They looked at each other, then at Pippin, then back at each other. They nodded, and then pounced. "HOLY SHIT!" Pippin yelled, jumping higher than I thought it possible for a hobbit to jump. Frodo and Sam spun around, drawing their swords. When everyone had seen what had happened, there was a good deal of laughter- we had been so serious for so long, it was good to have something to add some good spirit to the fellowship. ~*~ After the laughter had died down, we preceded, less grave than before. After about a day of journeying, we came to a hard choice; go to Khazad-Dum and wait for the demon, or attack its stronghold? Eventually, we decided to sleep on it. Legolas and Narquendiel were set as first watch, and my daughter and I set as second watch. Figuring I'd better attempt to get some sleep while I could, I plopped my pack down to put my head on and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible. Oh, how I wished I had a waterbed. With that thought in my head, of just being home with nothing to worry about, I was able to reach the brink before quiet discussion woke me. I recognized Legolas' voice and decided to eavesdr- er, rather, listen. "So why did we separate, anyway?" a voice I recognized as Narquendiel's asked. "I had to go to Rivendell for the council, you wanted to stay with your sister, remember?" Legolas replied. "Oh, yes. now I remember. So, what have you been doing these past years? Found anyone new?" "Well, yes, as a matter of fact." "Oh," Narquendiel seemed hurt at the mention of Legolas "finding someone new". I wondered if that meant they had been together. "I'm sorry, Narquendiel, but it just wasn't working out. we both had to go our separate ways, and." "Yes, Legolas," she responded, sounding as though she was on the verge of tears. "You do understand, though? I never wanted to hurt you." "Yes, I understand. I understand perfectly." There was silence, and I bit my lip, thinking about what I had just witnessed. If they had been romantically involved, that could mean hell for Nikki and Legolas' relationship. but should I tell Nikki or wait for Legolas to do so? Would Legolas do so? I didn't know. I rolled over to attempt to sleep while I could, but it was to no avail, as Narquendiel came over to get me for watch. I nodded groggily, and went to where I would take watch with Nikki. She was already there, looking to where Legolas was sleeping, the look on her face almost wistful. I sat down next to her. As she paid no notice, I leaned forward. Still no response came from her, so I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hellloooooo?" I asked. She started. "What?"  
  
"Are you alive in there?"  
  
"No," she said, grinning sarcastically. I smiled. She was reminding me of myself more and more every day.  
  
She sighed and leaned back against a rock, apparently deep in thought.  
  
I frowned. "What's bothering you?" I asked, as I recognized her expression as that of someone who was having problems. She looked at me, realizing she couldn't shrug my question off, that she had to answer.  
  
"Well, it's nothing really. just that Legolas and Narquendiel seem really close. almost too close for my comfort."  
  
With this statement out in the open, I felt I had to tell her of what I had overheard.  
  
"In the past, Narquendiel and Legolas were. um, how do I say this. romantically involved." I said, putting an arm around her. She frowned.  
  
" But. you think.hmm." she said, appearing to be tongue-tied.  
  
"Listen, I don't think there's anything to be worried about. From what I've seen so far, I believe Legolas will always be faithful to you. You guys are a perfect couple."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Mmm-Hmm." I murmured, drifting into thought, recalling memories of a happier time.  
  
~*~The Next Morning~*~  
  
Gandalf, having appeared to have gotten no sleep, told us what he'd decided.  
  
"We go to Khazad-Dum to wait for the demon."  
  
Aragorn gaped at him. "Gandalf, you mean to go back there?!?" he asked in awe.  
  
"No, I mean I'm going to have YOU go there and I'll take a coffee break," he said, creatively using what he'd picked up in my world. I flashed him the thumbs-up and he showed a rare smile, but inwardly I was not thrilled by his decision, however much wisdom he'd put into the decision-making process.  
  
Though none of us were particularly thrilled, we walked on, thinking that if we could make it there in time, we'd have plenty of time to think up a plan. Hopefully.  
  
We mind-communicated as we walked, thinking over our plans. Figuring we had but two weeks' supplies left, we knew we could not wait for long. If all else failed, we'd be able to send a few people to Lothlorien for extra supplies and perhaps reinforcements, if they were needed.  
  
Less than a half-day's journey from the halls of Dwarrowdelf, we set up camp for what we assumed to be night. Legolas sighed from his place by the small fire we'd dared to light, and an echoing sigh came from Frodo's direction. I looked over at his shadowed form sitting next to me and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Leah," came Rachel's voice, "Why don't you tell us one of your oh-so- interesting stories?"  
  
Frodo cocked his head to one side. "Stories?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I mean of your journeys," Rachel clarified.  
  
I shuddered. "Not now, Rae," I said. "This isn't exactly the ideal setting for a story like that, you know?"  
  
"Oh," she nodded and fell silent for a moment.  
  
"Hmm..well, I'm in the mood for a good story myself, but not a scary one." Andrea said. "What about one of the funny stories? You know the ones Mr. Otto used to tell in Humanities when he would get on those tangents, you know how he gets, he would just talk, on and on, I fell asleep in that class a lot.you know how he is with talking, I'd just-"  
  
"WE KNOW." I said firmly. "I have an exam paper with your puddle of drool stained on it."  
  
"I don't drool!" Andrea said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "So, a story. a story." I bit my lip and cast my mind around, trying to find in the depths of my memories a story that would entertain all. I finally found one.  
  
"Long ago, there were these HUGE clams.so big they could eat you.in fact, you know those big sticks the guards on ships had in the early days? They tell you those were to test the depths, or as a steering thingy, or whatever else, but they were really for defense against the clams.one would come on deck, and the night guard would need something to protect himself. Then the invention of Indoor Plumbing-they say it was because of the long, cold trips to the outhouse, but really it was because of the Giant Clams.you'd see Timothy go out to Ye Olde Port-a-potty, and SNAP! There would be one less Timothy and one very happy clam. Hence the invention of the term 'Happy as a clam.' "  
  
I paused, catching my breath. I looked around and it seemed as if they all understood. Everyone, Even Gandalf and Aragorn, were grinning, and Ivy, Andrea, Nikki (my friend), and Rachel were in hysterics. I allowed myself a smile before continuing on.  
  
"Then, you know how in the olden days they'd have sticks with points forming a wall around a town or settlement? Well, those were for the protection from the clams. Of course, the settlers had to keep the clams' numbers down, so they would go clam hunting every once in a while, and they'd have these big sticks to poke the clams with. They called them Clampoons. Then-also, they'd sing clam shanties, even in as many as 12-part harmony, and then, when one part dropped out, you'd know where the clam was."  
  
Legolas chuckled, and Frodo grinned even broader, if that was possible. I sat back. I had done it- made everyone forget about the danger and darkness at hand, and made them laugh even.  
  
"Tell us another one!" Sam said enthusiastically. I thought for a second, casting my mind around.  
  
"tell them bits of your comedy fan fictions, Leah," said Rachel.  
  
"I don't know.they might be offended." I said.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"And I don't remember much."  
  
"Well, there are always the songs."  
  
"Oh yeah! Middle Earth's Top Forty!"  
  
She grinned at me and we both began to sing.  
  
"I come home in the sindarin light my mother says when you gonna live your life right. Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones, and elves they want to have fun."  
  
By the end of the song, the fellowship ranged from puzzled to humored. The silence left us all empty, each person thinking his or her own thoughts.  
  
"That was interesting," Pippin said, finally breaking the silence. I looked at him.  
  
"Well," Gandalf said, "We'd probably better get some rest. We'll reach Khazad-Dum tomorrow if we make good speed, and we want to be awake and alert."  
  
At this, everybody moved to get comfortable for the night. 


	4. A sap scene and some angsty musing

Chapter Four- Waiting  
  
A/N: Ugh.so many vacations, so little time. I'm getting these out as fast as I can. I will hopefully get one, two, or, best-case scenario, three chapters out before school starts. Thank you for REVIEWING (*coughcough*)  
  
  
  
Once we'd woken up, we fixed a frugal breakfast and set out once more. Frodo and I spent most of the day (well, if you could call it that) eavesdropping on Legolas and Nikki, who were "talking" almost non-stop. Of course, they had no idea we knew their secrets, and we kept it that way. One never knew when blackmail would come in handy.  
  
After a full day of walking, we had reached the staircases. Frodo looked at Gandalf questioningly, and he nodded and began to descend the stairs. We all followed him, eager for a good night's sleep.  
  
Before long, we came to a gap in the staircase. Gandalf looked at Narquendiel and Aragorn, raising his eyebrows. They exchanged glances and nodded. The three of them joined hands, Gandalf on the left, holding his staff in his left hand, Narquendiel in the middle, and Aragorn on the right, holding out Narsil. The light from the gem on Gandalf's staff increased at the same time as Narsil's blade began to glow slightly. There was a great deal of energy in the air, it seemed, and suddenly the gap shimmered, finally disappearing. There was no gap; either the space had closed up or a new segment of staircase had appeared. Narquendiel tentatively placed a foot on it, and decided it was okay. She walked down the segment where a short time ago there had been air, and put her arms out to show it was okay. Legolas and Gandalf followed her, then the rest of us. We reached the bottom of the staircase. Gandalf turned around to face us.  
  
"Tonight we rest here," he said. "We will see about a more permanent place to set up in the morning. From now on, we will need to set a two-person watch. Will anyone volunteer to go first?"  
  
Legolas looked at Nikki, raising a questioning eyebrow. She nodded. "Legolas and I will watch for tonight," she said. I focused my mind on hearing what mental exchange they might be having.  
  
"We need to talk," Legolas told her.  
  
Nikki looked over at me and, seeing I was listening, thought at me, asking me for help. "Is that bad?!" she asked, apparently panicking. I bit my lip. "I don't know. It can be good or bad." I replied. "Good luck, though."  
  
"Will you listen in?" she asked me, unrolling her bedding and folding it so she could sit on it comfortably.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen in. Give me advice if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Sure, if you want me to."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." I plopped myself down next to Frodo, heaving a sigh.  
  
"What's up?" he asked quietly.  
  
I threw a glance over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching before leaning in and murmuring in his ear. "Nothing. Nikki's worried.Legolas said he 'wanted to talk', and she's worried now."  
  
"I don't think she has anything to worry about. Have you seen the way he looks at her?" he asked me telepathically.  
  
"I know. I mean, if they're getting married, how could he possibly not love her?"  
  
"Well, marriage without love is possible, but not easy. But that's beside the point. My point is, he loves her. She loves him. They love each other. How much more obvious can it get?"  
  
"Not much. Anyway, she asked me to eavesdrop. Give her advice if things go wrong."  
  
We both focused our attention on Nikki and Legolas, who had settled down next to her.  
  
"Let's wait until everyone's asleep," Legolas said, casting a look around, "I want to be alone to talk." He put an arm around her, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head.  
  
I grinned and exchanged glances with Frodo. We both slowed our breathing down, wrapping our arms around each other. I snuggled my head into his shoulder.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Nikki addressed Legolas.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Well, it just seems to me like we're. drifting, a little bit."  
  
"Drifting?"  
  
"Yeah. It seems like we're not talking to each other much. and don't think I haven't seen you looking at Narquendiel. You're jealous of her."  
  
"Well.yes."  
  
"Why? You have nothing to fear."  
  
"Well. I know you wouldn't be unfaithful, but my mom-" I groaned inwardly- "told me that you and Narquendiel used to be lovers."  
  
"Yes, but that was years ago. Before the original quest, even. When my father found out we had been lovers, he banished her from Mirkwood. But even before that, we had broken apart. We knew it wouldn't work."  
  
"If you had been anyone else, would you still be together?" she looked up into his azure eyes inquiringly. His smile faded.  
  
"Listen. yes, I have always and always will love Narquendiel. But I love you. You are my one and only."  
  
"And now that you've left Mirkwood, what's to stop you two from rekindling your relationship?" Nikki demanded. Legolas' expression quickly turned into a hurt expression.  
  
"Nikki, you should know that I'd never leave you. The only reassurance I can possibly give you is my word. I swear by my life that I will always love you."  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
"I'm eternally sorry if I've hurt you." He murmured aloud, so I had to strain my ears to hear him. A tear ran down Nikki's cheek, and she buried her face into Legolas' shoulder. He sighed contentedly and pulled her into his lap. She looked up at him, and he smiled and brushed his lips across her cheek, cleaning away her tears.  
  
"Im mel le."  
  
Nikki looked up into the elf's face, and his smile beamed at her, melting away all her troubles.  
  
"ar im estel metuva n nurath."  
  
She smiled. "And that means.?" she asked.  
  
He laughed softly. "I love you and I hope we shall be married soon."  
  
She grinned up at him, and he kissed her forehead. I mentally flashed her the thumbs up. Tilting my head up to catch Frodo's eye, I winked. He smiled.  
  
"Let's let them alone," I told him.  
  
"Awwww. I wanna see how it turns out!"  
  
"Well, how it turns out is their business."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And we should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be very busy."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Aren't I always?!"  
  
"Erm." I gave him a look. "Yeah. Of course you're always right!"  
  
I smiled. "Mmm hmm."  
  
I buried my face in his chest and sighed, falling asleep quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Narquendiel awoke with a start. Without opening her eyes, she reached out with her mind, sensing what the state of their position was. She knew Legolas and Nikki were somewhat near her, and she hoped they were working their problems out. The elf hadn't been told that they were having relationship strife, but she had picked it up much as she had sensed the state of the camp. They were having problems, she knew, because Nikki was jealous of her. Nikki had nothing to fear- she had sensed their relationship from the first time she'd met Nikki, and had told Legolas several times she did not wish to interfere with their relationship.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around, looking as far to each side as possible without moving her head. She saw Nikki and Legolas, sitting a few meters from her on a couple of folded-up bedrolls, their arms twined around each other. She smiled a bit, though she felt regret and a little envy ripping at her. She knew she could have the younger elf if she wanted. her powers would be more than enough to seduce him into loving her again. And now that there was no pesky Thranduil to get in their way, they could be together without interruption. Things could be like they had been before.  
  
Wait.was she actually thinking these things? Thinking- rationally considering- taking someone else's lover? How could she be thinking these thoughts? She felt herself sink into self-hatred and loathing. she mused what Nikki would do if she actually had carried through the thoughts she had been thinking moments ago.  
  
The elf shivered as she felt a faint tremor go through the stone she was laying on. The Balrog. How long before it got here? A week? A day? An hour? And, when it got here, would Mithrandir finally lose his life, once and for all? She knew the Maiar could not truly die, but if the forces of darkness took them, they could become worse. soul-less, almost. Would this be the time that the old wizard finally met his end? She had grown to love him almost as a fatherly figure, what with her life of never staying in one place for too long. She saw him fairly frequently. every couple of years. Occasionally they would journey together, him helping her if she needed anything, her helping him by providing companionship on some of his lonelier journeys. She had not understood how helpful she had been until recently. Her more recent travels had taught her the importance and need of companionship and friendship. When the Balrog came, she would not let him face it alone. She would be there to help him, or, yes, sacrifice herself for his life if need be.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: roughly, Legolas' elvish is translated to "I love you. And I hope us two will be lovers." I couldn't find all the words for "I hope we will be married soon," because of my limited elvish dictionary, but I do the best I can. :-) 


	5. The Acorn War

Chapter Five- The Acorn War  
  
A/N: Well, I'm not sure. I think I've finally figured out the ending for the fic, but I'm not positive. I had almost forgotten about the Leah's mother plot twister I did a couple chapters ago, but I think I've figured everything out. Muahahahahahaha!  
  
Okay, Rae-Rae, here it is. To you from me. Heh heh heh.  
  
***Four days after Leggy and Nikki's conversation ***  
  
"Well," Gandalf said, "It now seems like we have no choice but to send some people to Lothlorien for supplies. And reinforcements."  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll go," I said. "I could use a bit of sunlight."  
  
"And me," Frodo said.  
  
"Then Nikki and Sam should come too," I said.  
  
"And Legolas," Nikki said without thinking. She promptly blushed after realizing she'd said this, but Legolas grinned.  
  
Samwise spoke up. "And I'm going with 'em," he said with a grin in Frodo's and my direction.  
  
"Okay," Aragorn said, "That's probably enough,"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "You shall set out right away."  
  
The six of us gathered what few supplies we would need for the short journey to Lothlorien, and then said our goodbyes.  
  
I looked across the great expanse, once spanned by the bridge of Khazad- Dum, and I wondered if Gandalf had the same thing in mind as he had with the staircase earlier. I looked up at him questioningly and he nodded. He beckoned once more to Narquendiel and Aragorn, and they joined him, holding hands in the same way they had the day before. Once more it seemed that the bridge shimmered into place, glowing with less stability, it seemed, than the staircase had. "Go," Gandalf said, "We cannot hold it for long. You must leave now." We nodded and hurried across the bridge. When we were across the bridge and back a couple of meters, they separated and nodded encouragingly to us.  
  
We turned then towards the East Gates of Moria, and walked out into the bright sunlight. Shielding our eyes, we made haste right away, jogging in the direction of Lorien.  
  
Once we had gotten pretty far, about halfway to the edge of the woods, all of us were tired, but still in high spirits now that we were able to be out of Moria, even if it was for a short time. We decided to take a short break, eat something, and catch our breaths.  
  
Nikki sat resting, her back propped against a large rock. Legolas sat next to her, leaning on her shoulder with an arm around her. I grinned and plopped myself on the ground next to Sam and Samwise, who had apparently taken quite a liking to each other. Frodo sat next to me. We sat, eating fruit and stale bread and talking, for about ten or fifteen minutes. Then Frodo stood up, yawning a bit.  
  
"Let's get going."  
  
"Okay," I said, failing to stifle a yawn. "Jesus, Frodo. thanks. Now we're all going to be yawning our heads off." He grinned and held his hand out to Samwise, who took it, standing up. Sam, Legolas, and Nikki stood up and we set out once more for the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Once we'd reached the line of trees that marked off the borders of Lothlorien, we were immediately confronted by a group of elves, this time luckily without weapons drawn and stuck in our faces. Haldir was at their head. I smiled as I saw him.  
  
"Good to see you again," he said, dropping his royal demeanor for a brief second.  
  
"You too," Frodo said.  
  
"Now, come. We know why you have come, and there is no time to lose. Danger will be upon you and your companions sooner than you think. We will replenish your supplies, and Rumil, Orophin and I will accompany you back. Follow me."  
  
We obliged, following the elves into the forest. Finally we were met by Galadriel.  
  
"Welcome to our home once more," Galadriel spoke into our minds. "We know great haste is needed, so we will be brief. Come, follow me."  
  
She led us away and to a clearing where several tree stumps sat as makeshift seats. They looked much worn but still stable, as though they had been very well cared for. In the middle of the circle formed by the seats was a table with a large ornate crystal bowl on it. The elf queen motioned for all of us, Haldir included, to sit down.  
  
"Although knowing the future is not always necessary and sometimes dangerous, I do believe now is one of the times when knowing the future may benefit you. Each of you may look into the mirror and the answer to the question you most desire to be answered will be shown to you." She stepped away to the side and motioned for Sam to go up.  
  
Frowning, he stepped up to the bowl and looked in. I saw no change in the expression on his face, but once he stepped away from the bowl, I could see a faint smile playing across his face.  
  
Samwise went next. He looked into the mirror a bit apprehensively. His face became sad and angry but then softened. He grinned and sat down.  
  
Next the Lady beckoned to Legolas. He bit his lip, losing his elf prince demeanor for a second before reaching the bowl, hesitantly peering into the depths. What he saw seemed to comfort him. He stepped away and took his seat again.  
  
Nikki was the next person to go up. She looked into the water, not appearing hesitant or frightened, but expressionless. I knew her well enough to detect a slight bit of determination on her face. She looked deep into the mirror, and there seemed to be a battle going on within her. Finally she stepped away from the mirror and once more took her seat.  
  
Then Galadriel beckoned to Frodo. I gave him an encouraging smile and he went up to the mirror and looked in. Whether he was saddened or relieved by what he saw, he gave no sign. Then, at last, it was my turn.  
  
Time seemed to slow. I stood and stepped towards the mirror, apprehensive. What was the question I most desired to be answered? Well, of course, would everyone live through this, but was that what I really wanted to know? What other obstacles must we face? What other dangers? Would we all live through it?  
  
I stepped up to the pedestal, placing a hand on either side, and looked in, apprehensive. What would I see? My field of view went blank, and suddenly I saw an immense battlefield. Looking westward, I saw the sun setting behind the grand Moria gates, far off. I glanced around me and realized I had to be more aware. I saw most of the field clear, but a couple dozen orcs, some uruk-hai, and several elves were still fighting. I did not see any of my companions, but I saw what looked like Frodo's tattered cloak on the ground several yards away.  
  
As night fell, I crept stealthily towards the line of grand mallorns marking the boundary of Lothlorien. There I found Frodo, crouching in the bushes.  
  
"Thank Valar you're here," he said. "I'm so sorry we got separated, I tried to find you, but it was a dangerous place. Gandalf pulled me out of the melee, making me realize you had more sense than to be out in the open, and I'd be no good to you dead. Then the others went to Lorien, but I couldn't simply leave you here."  
  
"Oh, Frodo," I said, rushing to him and burying myself in his arms.  
  
"It'll be okay, Leah. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Frodo, more than anything. More than life itself. Always remember that."  
  
"I will." He looked into my eyes. "Come on, follow me." I nodded and began to run. He had about a 20-foot head start on me. Suddenly i saw a great orc, hunched in the underbrush, put an arrow to his bowstring. I ran desperately, sprinting as fast as I could into the woods. I watched in slow motion as the arrow lurched forward at Frodo, aimed straight for his head. It would kill him.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" I called, sprinting forward with all my strength. I raced the arrow towards Frodo, and it was gaining on him faster than I was. Ten meters..  
  
I closed my eyes, hoping and praying with every fiber of my being that it would miss Frodo.  
  
Five meters.  
  
I opened my eyes again, seeing Frodo wheel around, having heard my exclamation seconds ago.  
  
Three meters.  
  
I sprang forward, thanking god for strong leg muscles and hoping I'd make it in time.  
  
One meter.  
  
I felt my body collide with Frodo's, knocking him out of the way and myself into the path of the arrow.  
  
I heard Frodo's cry as the arrow quickly closed the gap.  
  
I felt the arrow hit my chest, colliding with my lower left shoulder. My limp body fell to the ground, and the last thing I saw before my vision went black was Frodo, tears rolling down his cheeks, picking me up and sprinting towards lorien. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the orc, grinning, retreating in the direction of the battlefield.  
  
My vision went black and for a moment I sensed nothingness, so intense it almost knocked me over. Then I saw the scene again in Lothlorien, my companions and Galadriel, and a pain, acute and more horrible than the Nazgul wound I'd once gotten. It was so intense I fell to my knees in front of the pedestal, my eyes closing as I did so.  
  
When the pain had subsided, I looked up, meeting eyes with Galadriel. She slowly nodded. I got up, wiped the bit of moisture from my eyes, and took my seat once more next to Frodo.  
  
"What you saw," she told everyone, "May change. Even the wisest cannot see all ends, as all ends are not necessarily decided yet. Free will and fate are two different things, yet they work together. Some of the answers are Fate," she looked around the circle and locked eyes with Nikki, Legolas, and Sam, "And others are dependant on free will. Be careful and remember that there are two things that make things fall into place," she paused for drama, "Love and fear. Farewell and good luck."  
  
We got up slowly and walked to where three elves had gathered; Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin.  
  
"We must make haste." Rumil said. The elves handed each of us a pack, sort of like a backpack but stronger looking, and made out of the same material as Lorien cloaks were made of.  
  
Fifteen minutes of walking through the woods later, Frodo pulled me to the back of the group.  
  
"What did you see?" he asked quietly, a tremor in his voice.  
  
"Nothing," I said.  
  
"Bullshit. What did you see? Please, Leah. god, what I saw."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"No," I said. "I won't tell you. Just know it was horrible."  
  
"I know it must have been. What I sensed from you afterwards was pretty horrible."  
  
"Yeah. But let's just relax. it ain't over 'til it's over."  
  
"You're right. I've got an idea," he grinned.  
  
"Uh Oh."  
  
He stopped walking for a second, picking up several of what looked like gold-silverish acorns from the ground.  
  
"Oh.I see where you're going," I whispered, and grabbed a few myself, grinning.  
  
Frodo put them all in his right hand and took one into his left, winding up much like a baseball pitcher. He let it fly in the direction of the others, now quite a few paces ahead of us.  
  
"Ow!" Legolas exclaimed as something hit him in the back of the head. He rubbed the spot it had collided with gingerly, and another one hit his hand. He turned around, seeing a grinning Frodo.  
  
"Now, Now, Frodo, this is no time for-" Haldir began.  
  
"WAR!" Legolas exclaimed, picking up an acorn himself and hitting Frodo squarely between the eyes. I threw one at Nikki, who had turned around to see what had happened to Legolas. It bounced off her forehead, bouncing onto Sam's head.  
  
This, of course, resulted in Sam, Nikki, and Legolas turning into one 'team' with Frodo and I being the other 'team'. Samwise joined us, throwing with surprising accuracy.  
  
"We don't have time-" Orophin began, but stopped when an acorn hit him square on the nose.  
  
"YOU BRUISED MY NOSE!!" he yelled. "OKAY, THAT'S IT!" and he stooped down and grabbed a handful of the newfound ammunition himself. Frodo and I ducked, avoiding the three acorns that came our direction from the three Elvish brothers. Legolas aimed one at Samwise, and Frodo, not even looking, stuck out his hand to block it. Just as it hit his palm, he closed his hand, and threw the acorn back at Legolas. It hit his ear as he turned to high-five Nikki.  
  
After about twenty minutes, we finally wound down, exhausted from laughing and dodging acorns.  
  
"Yes! We are the champions of the acorn war!" Haldir, who had been quite into it, exclaimed.  
  
"Nay, Haldir. We won." Legolas gloated.  
  
"No, we did!" Rumil shot back.  
  
"Nay."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are-"  
  
"You're both wrong. We're the winners," I said.  
  
"Are not!" the six people making up Legolas and Rumil's teams said at the same time.  
  
"Call it a tie?" Frodo said weakly.  
  
"Alright." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, dad's right." Nikki said.  
  
"Is not!" Rumil said.  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
.And thus ended the acorn war. 


	6. Some Fighting, for a change

Chapter Six Some Fighting (for a change)  
  
Leah, walking in her spot between Frodo and Nikki, heaved a sigh. Any day here could be her last, as she had realized when she had seen the vision in the mirror. But what would happen? Time stopped in her world while she was here, so would time in her world be stopped forever if she died? Would she go back to her own world, never being able to return to Middle Earth? If so, would all her friends be brought back with her? Would she return to her own world with time stopped until her friends came back? What would happen to Frodo? To Sam and Nikki? There were too many questions.  
  
~*~  
  
As night fell, we reached the Eastern Moria Gate. I heard an echoing cry and a feminine voice coming from inside. I looked at Frodo and, as though signaled, all nine of us rushed forward.  
  
As we hurried inside, a blinding blue-white light flashed. I looked to the side of the chasm opposite us, where Narquendiel stood, left hand out. The Balrog, wings spread, stood not twenty meters ahead of her.  
  
"NARQUENDIEL!" Legolas cried. If she heard him, she gave no notice. Everyone else stood on our side. Gandalf stood at the edge of the chasm, holding his staff above his head and chanting.  
  
As we watched, the Balrog drew itself to its full height, the flame of its being brightening and blazing with intensity. It drew one great fiery arm up, and brought its great whip down. Gandalf raised his staff higher, and the same blue-white light we'd seen earlier blazed, encircling Narquendiel. The whip glanced off the light, sparks flying. The Balrog roared, infuriated, and took one great step forward. Narquendiel stiffened a bit, and I could tell she was semi-frightened. My eyes widened and I saw Aragorn and Legolas step forward, standing on either side of Gandalf.  
  
"By the power of the shards of Narsil!" Cried Aragorn, drawing his sword and holding it above his head as though to ward off a blow.  
  
"By the power of Vilya!" Gandalf shouted, raising his sword and his staff and crossing them.  
  
"By the power of the Silmarils!" Legolas cried, raising his fist.  
  
Narquendiel followed him, raising both fists in the air and bringing them down, as though dealing a blow with an invisible weapon.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened. The Balrog's fires blazed brighter once more. Aragorn turned and beckoned to the rest of us.  
  
We then ran forward, coming to a stop in the line.  
  
"For the Shire!" Sam, Samwise, Merry and Pippin cried at the same time.  
  
"For Lorien!" the three Lothlorien elves shouted. The Balrog took one more step backwards.  
  
"It's working!" Rachel cried. "By Fire!"  
  
"By Earth!" Ivy called.  
  
"By Air!" Andrea shouted.  
  
"By Water!" I yelled.  
  
"Light!" both Nikkis exclaimed. "Light shall defeat darkness!"  
  
"FOR LOVE!" Frodo practically screamed. He could be extremely loud, especially considering he was a hobbit.  
  
The Balrog stepped backwards once more. Then it roared, as though in great agony, and charged forward at Narquendiel. She dove out of the way as it reached her. It stood there for a moment, almost teetering on the edge. Gandalf brought down his staff, and the stone at the Balrog's feet crumbled, sending him over the edge of the chasm.  
  
Narquendiel got to her feet, but not fast enough to escape the cascade of rocks. She caught hold of a ledge, about two feet below ground level. She struggled for a moment, before finally finding a ledge with her feet. We watched with bated breath as she struggled up the wall.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, she made it to stable ground. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas joined hands and made the bridge appear so Narquendiel could come safely across.  
  
No sooner had they let go then two figures appeared on the other side. One of them was fairly tall and had the build of a warrior, the other was rather short but still human looking, bound and gagged but feet loose so they could still walk. I was in disbelief when they stepped out of the shadow of a pillar and the light of Gandalf's staff lit up their faces. My jaw dropped.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes, me. You thought I was dead?" Wormtongue said.  
  
"Damn you! You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"I'm invincible. With the power of Sauron behind me, you cannot defeat me." He pushed the person forward, and I finally recognized the face.  
  
"Mom?" I said, still not willing to believe it. 


	7. Motherly Love

Chapter Seven Motherly Love  
  
AN: Okay, sorry about all the profanity, but I was kinda in a cussing kinda mood when I wrote this, and, if Wormtongue had showed up (like for the millionth time) and had your mother hostage, I think most people (except perhaps Kristin) would say a little worse than, "Oh, shoot.. Darn the luck." Also. this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! THANK YOU.  
  
"Now," Wormtongue said, "Here's your challenge. You come over-"  
  
"Shut the hell up, you piece of filth," I said. "You listen to me. Let my mother go or I will beat the shit out of you."  
  
He drew a dagger and put it to my mother's neck. "If you wish for me to kill her, by all means, continue your threatening."  
  
I bit my lip, knowing I should have been more careful than to be so rash.  
  
"No? Okay, then. You and one female member of your companionship come across. I will challenge you to a duel. If you win, all three of you go back across safely, and I will allow myself to be killed by whatever means you deem appropriate. If you lose, you must choose which one of the three of you will die. The other two will remain unharmed."  
  
I looked at Frodo. He took a slow breath and hugged me. "I love you," he whispered so I could barely hear it.  
  
"I have to," I said. "I have to try."  
  
"I know. Be so careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Who will go with me?" I asked.  
  
Rachel and Narquendiel raised their hands. Ivy, Andrea, and both Nikkis then followed suit.  
  
"Jesus, you're helpful." I muttered.  
  
"Let me go," Narquendiel said. "I do not fear death."  
  
"I'll go." My daughter said.  
  
"No," Frodo and I both said. Frodo blushed. "Not that I don't trust you, I just-"  
  
"I know," I said.  
  
"Please.I want to be there," Nikki said.  
  
"Ah well, if I lost, I already know who would go," I said dejectedly, sighing. "Nikki, come on."  
  
Narquendiel, Aragorn, and Gandalf proceeded to make the bridge visible again. Nikki and I walked across.  
  
Wormtongue directed my mother by means of a shove over to one side, and I motioned fro Nikki to walk over and stand next to her. She nodded.  
  
"Be careful, mom." She said. My mother's eyes widened and I laughed a bit.  
  
I faced Wormtongue and bowed slightly. He made no movement. "What, no chivalry?" I asked. He drew his sword.  
  
Drawing my sword, I stepped towards him. He swiped his sword, which I blocked easily. I returned this with a blow of my own, just barely missing his side. Of course he had the height advantage, but I was tall for a hobbit, which I was very thankful for. If I were as short as some of the inhabitants of hobbiton, he would have won easily. Jumping back to dodge a blow, I spun around, dealing a swipe he blocked just in time.  
  
On we fought, and for about half an hour my companions watched in silence except for the occasional gasp or "ooh." Finally, something happened that changed the fight.  
  
I dodged a blow and we both drew back our swords for a swipe. He let his go a split second before I did, and my sword hit his sword. It sent his sword flying, with my sword after it, down into the chasm. My hands had been sweaty from the fight, and now there was just me against him- neither of us had spare weapons.  
  
"Blast you, halfling!" He cried.  
  
"Hey, don't diss the halflings," I said. "Hobbits kick ass."  
  
He charged at me, apparently making an attempt to knock me off the edge of the chasm. I dodged it, but was caught off guard when he came around for a second charge. He easily knocked me over and I slid down the slope caused by the rockslide earlier.  
  
"LEAH!" echoed Frodo's cry. Everyone else was too stunned to speak.  
  
"Now," said Wormtongue, "Which one of you do I kill? I did win the fight, after all."  
  
"Wait!" Narquendiel said.  
  
I struggled up the edge. I had caught hold of a crack, fifteen feet below the bottom of the rockslide. I was suddenly very ungrateful for my slight fear of heights, but very thankful for my rock climbing classes. Everyone watched with bated breath as I struggled up the side of the rock face. There were several large cracks, which I could get hold of, and I finally made my way up.  
  
"Why don't you die?!" Wormtongue shouted. He charged me again but missed by a good two feet, barely managing to catch himself on the edge. I raced away from the edge and back a good twenty feet. He came back at me, this time stopping a few feet away. I was suddenly glad for a class again, but not for rock climbing. Luckily I had earned a green belt in Tae Kwon Do, which I could almost guarantee was better than what Wormtongue could do. I spun around and kicked, as hard as I could, putting my hands up in defensive position. I kicked higher and harder than I had ever before. He seemed a bit taken aback but not affected by the kick. He made a punch at my head and I felt it collide with my face, right between my nose and eye but in a way I was sure I'd have a bloody nose and a black eye from the same punch.  
  
"You suck," I said, with the air of having made a brilliant observation.  
  
"Way to show 'em, Leah!" yelled Ivy.  
  
"Yeah! Come on, you can beat that asshole!" yelled Andrea.  
  
Nikki and Rachel began to catcall, and I couldn't help but grin.  
  
"So, when you die, which one of them do you want to join you in Mandos?" asked Wormtongue, not missing a beat.  
  
"Neither one, because you're gonna die, you bastard!"  
  
I stood horseback stance, with my legs spread far apart as though I was riding a horse, and rocked back, delivering a kick to his chest. He stumbled back and fell on his back. My friends started clapping and catcalling, but it came too soon. He sprang to his feet as I was going over to my mom and daughter and ran over to me, seizing me and throwing me down near the edge of the chasm. I caught hold of a crack, near enough that I could scramble up easily, but my feet were dangling. He raised his foot and placed it down on my hand, digging down. I shouted in pain and fear. I wouldn't die here- I simply couldn't. I saw Nikki come up hesitantly behind him. She stopped ten feet away, mentally talking to me.  
  
"Should I push him? Or would that throw you over the edge too?"  
  
"Push him."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"Oh, me. You know what? I don't give a damn about me. I'm gonna die sooner or later, might as well be saving the people I love."  
  
"I love you, mom."  
  
"I love you, too. Now hurry and push him over the edge."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She crept silently up behind me, but Wormtongue heard her. He turned around as she pushed him, grabbing her arm as he fell.  
  
She twisted in midair, screaming as she fell. He made no sound. I grabbed hold of her arm, but he was hanging onto her arm.  
  
"Quick!" I screamed, "Someone come over! I need help with this!"  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf, and Narquendiel joined hands, making the bridge visible. Legolas, Frodo, Rachel, and Haldir hurried over. Legolas bit his lip.  
  
"How're we gonna do this?" Legolas asked. "She can't very well let go of the ledge."  
  
"Nikki," I told her mentally, "See if you can shake him off."  
  
I felt a bit of movement down below.  
  
"No, I cant."  
  
"Okay, kick his head, nice and hard. That should knock him out cold."  
  
I heard a 'thunk!' down below, and it appeared that Wormtongue had been knocked out cold. Nikki sufficiently knocked him loose and he fell, down, down, down into the black abyss.  
  
"Good riddance to bad rubbish," I said. "Now, Nikki, be careful."  
  
"Nooooo.." Nikki said sarcastically. "I'm just going to let go, okay?"  
  
"Shut up. Now, what do you guys think is the best idea? Should one of you guys try to grab the neck of my shirt and pull us up, or should I try to swing Nikki up so she can grab onto something with her other hand?"  
  
"We'll pull you up," Frodo said. "Stay where you are."  
  
"No, I think I'll go take a walk, alright?"  
  
"You're as bad as your daughter."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Okay, Legolas and Haldir, you guys grab onto the back of her shirt and her arm, okay? Then Rachel and I can grab hold and brace you, for extra strength." Frodo ordered. Haldir and Legolas then walked over. Legolas grabbed the back of my shirt, and Haldir gripped my arm up halfway between my elbow and my shoulder, which was as far as he could reach safely. Frodo wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist, and Rachel wrapped hers around Haldir's waist, rather nervously.  
  
"One.Two.Three.Pull!" Frodo said. As they began pulling, I felt my grip on Nikki slip a bit. I closed my eyes, silently praying that it wouldn't slip further.  
  
When I got nearly up, I felt it slip further and further, until my hand separated from hers completely. Time separated into still frames as I saw my daughter slip, saw Legolas' hand reach down; catch her by her shirt collar. Saw him heave her over and put her back on solid ground, hugging her fiercely.  
  
Finally everything got too intense for me. I broke down crying, hugging Frodo like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Come on! Let's get our asses outta here!" Ivy called.  
  
I catcalled. "Here, here!" Frodo called halfheartedly. I knew why it was halfheartedly; I knew he'd seen my death in the mirror. I hoped he'd be able to manage; he'd told me multiple times he didn't know what he'd do without me. I also hoped I'd be able to manage; I'd gotten so used to waking up with him next to me, going to bed with him next to me, getting through life with him next to me. Without him, life would have no meaning. No purpose. No fun. There would be nothing to keep me living, nothing to stop me from going insane.  
  
The bridge once more formed, and we all came across. As I was about to cross the bridge, I looked back and saw my mother, hanging a few paces back, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh- sorry!" I said, and walked over to her. I unbound her and guided her across the bridge. She didn't say a word until we got across.  
  
"Um. hi?" she asked. I laughed. "It's okay, mom." I said, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In Middle Earth."  
  
"Middle-Earth? Like in that movie, Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"Yeah, like in Lord of the Rings."  
  
"I must be dreaming."  
  
"You're not dreaming."  
  
She pinched herself. "Ah well. did someone say she-" she pointed at Nikki, "Was your.Daughter?"  
  
"Yeah. In this world, I'm much older."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I laughed. "Having a little trouble absorbing all of this?" I winked at Frodo, remembering our secret.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, so did I, at first."  
  
"Yeah." And she passed out. I barely managed to catch her before handing her to Aragorn, who easily lifted her.  
  
"We should take her to Lothlorien. It would be easier to explain everything there, and maybe Galadriel could help explain it to her."  
  
"Good thinking," Aragorn said.  
  
"If we make it to Lothlorien," Frodo muttered.  
  
"What?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Nothing." he said.  
  
"Well," Aragorn said, "Let's go!"  
  
So we walked out into the sunlight and stood adjusting and blinking for a second. I saw in the distance many black dots, and they were moving towards us at alarming speed.  
  
"Uruk-Hai!" Legolas said. "We must hurry to Lorien!"  
  
So we began to run. We made it halfway before we could clearly see Uruk- Hai, coming quickly towards us.  
  
"Shit!" I said. "We're not going to make it! Nikki, give me your sword to fight with, and you and Sam, go to Lorien. Send more elves for help. Hurry!" They nodded and set off. I stared after them for a moment, before snapping back into action- now was no time for sentiment. What I saw could change.  
  
"Gandalf," I said, turning to the wizard, "Is there a way you can take my mother back to her world?"  
  
He nodded. "I will do so. Aragorn?" he turned to Aragorn, taking my mother gently into his arms and promptly disappearing.  
  
"Well," I said, "Now there's nothing to do but try and make it as far as we can and be prepared."  
  
We set off at a run, but the Uruk-Hai were catching up to us quickly. Orcs were also pouring out of Moria. When we were about a quarter of a mile from Lothlorien, we stopped. We were not going to make it to the woods in time.  
  
"Stand back to back!" I ordered. Everyone obliged.  
  
When the Uruk-Hai came within range, the elves began firing arrows rapidly, killing most of the monsters. The few that managed to get through were killed off quickly, thanks mostly to Aragorn, Rachel, and Frodo.  
  
Soon, the scene I'd seen in the mirror was upon me. I gulped as I found myself looking westward. I watched helplessly as I began making my way to the woods, where I met Frodo. Of course, that wouldn't be the same as in the mirror, would it?  
  
I hugged him. "I love you so much," I said.  
  
"Listen," he said. "Don't do it. Don't jump. Let me go, not you."  
  
"No. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, which is why I want you to keep on living."  
  
"I can't live without you."  
  
"And I can't live without you."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to. Now, come on!"  
  
And the scene from there played out as it had in the mirror. I saw the orc, the arrow.  
  
I ran as fast as I could. "FRODO! GET DOWN!" I yelled. He spun around. I felt my legs tense as I sprang ahead, leaping, throwing myself at Frodo, twisting in midair until I felt the arrow collide with my chest, right on top of my heart.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!" Frodo yelled. "Bastard!" He picked me up and sprinted for Lorien.  
  
I stayed alive and conscious until we got there, and he laid me on a natural bed of ferns on the outskirts.  
  
"I love you," I whispered. "It's just my time to go."  
  
"No, not yet." He replied. "Please Leah, not yet."  
  
"Yes. Look after Sam and Nikki. Tell all my friends I love them. Live your life, don't mourn for me. I want you to live your life, living each day to the fullest. Promise me you will. Swear it."  
  
"Okay," he said weakly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I swear it on my life."  
  
"Good. Now, two more things." I grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One, don't cry for me, please. Two, look after Nikki and Legolas for me. Make sure they don't get in too much trouble."  
  
He smiled a bit. "Okay." And wiped his tears. He hugged me as best he could around the arrow.  
  
"I love you," I whispered, using the last of my breath.  
  
"And I you," he said, looking at my face one last time. "Always and forever." 


	8. Remembering

Chapter Eight Remembering  
  
I yawned, stretching. Had all of it been some weird dream? Or had it really happened? I looked at my finger; stitches. From the bagel knife. So, yes it had happened. Well, was my mother here? Would she believe it or think it was a dream? What would my friends believe? What would life be like?  
  
I lay in bed, thinking, wondering. There were, once more, too many questions. What was fact and what was fiction, though? Well, none of it was fiction, really. If the bagel knife incident had really happened, then the rest of it must have, too.  
  
I glanced at the clock, wondering if it was late enough to call one of my friends. 11:23. Yes, it was late enough. I picked up the phone, dialing Nikki Williams' phone number.  
  
"Hello?" came her mother's voice on the other line.  
  
"Oh, hi. Is Nikki there?"  
  
"Oh, yes she is, Leah. Just a moment."  
  
There was a pause and two clicks on the other end, and then I heard Nikki's voice.  
  
"Leah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I had the weirdest dream."  
  
"It wasn't a dream."  
  
I heard a 'thunk!' on the other end.  
  
"Sorry, Leah, I dropped the phone. What was that?"  
  
"It wasn't a dream."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, I have the bagel knife stitches."  
  
"So it wasn't a dream."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Nikki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I miss Frodo already."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye!"  
  
There was a click, and she hung up. I hung up the receiver and lay back on my bed, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks.  
  
*** Two Years Later ***  
  
I tossed my mascara back in the bag. I had, after quite some time, gotten over the loss of my pleasant life in Middle-Earth, and was living my life as normally as possible, savoring each day like it was my last, because I was taking my own advice for once. I felt a hand on my shoulder, seeming familiar but new at the same time. I whirled around, my heart racing, wondering if it was...  
  
It was my mother. I breathed out a breath I did not know I had been holding.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," I said. Tonight was a school dance, and, although I'd sworn off ever having a romance again, Eddie had asked me out, as friends, and I hadn't been able to say no to that, as long as it stayed friendly.  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll be ready to take you in a little bit. I just have to hop in the shower, and then we can go."  
  
*** After the dance ***  
  
I threw my purse on my desk. Boy, what a night it had been. I had danced and danced and danced until my feet hurt.  
  
"Goodnight!" my mom called.  
  
"G'night." I called back. I suddenly had the feeling like someone was watching me, but I brushed it off. I quickly undressed and got into a plain black dress I used as a nightgown. I slipped into bed and reached out to turn off the light. Something stopped me, though; a feeling of over whelming love, of barely contained passion. I closed my eyes as I felt a hand reach out, touch my cheek lightly as though making sure I was real. I turned my head and opened my eyes, hoping I was right in my guess but telling myself I wasn't.  
  
There he sat, blue eyes peeking out from curly masses of dark brown hair. My jaw dropped, but I quickly shut it, smiling. Then laughing. Then both of us were laughing, were hugging, were crying and laughing through our tears. I collapsed on the bed, him leaning over me, my head and shoulders cradled in his arms.  
  
"Wh-" I began to ask. He put a finger to my lips.  
  
"Shhh. don't say a word."  
  
"Hypocrite."  
  
"You gonna punish me?" he asked, leaning down until our lips were but an inch apart.  
  
"You bet," I said, pulling his head down into a kiss. 


End file.
